


The Dolphin King

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Soft kissing, Underwater, mermaid au, soft making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Karl needs a dolphin to quickly make it through the ocean. But first, he needs to ask the Dolphin King to borrow one.[Karlnap Tuesday yall. based off my own art again-]
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Mentioned Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	The Dolphin King

Karl swam through the kelp forest to the open ocean, where the Dolphin King’s cave should be. The rumors of the Dolphin King were that he was normally merciful, bored, and was very impulsive. His only friends were  _ Dream,  _ the insane warrior, and  _ George,  _ the king of the Atlantic Ocean.

The Dolphin King could be found if you went through the kelp forest, and asked any dolphin for an audience with him. Then, the dolphin would lead you to his cave where he lived - and you could talk to him. 

Karl swam quietly until he reached the open ocean. Hope began to form in his chest.

Within a few moments, a dolphin arrived, making him grin, “Hello there! Could you bring me to the dolphin king please?”

The dolphin seemed to nod, and Karl took that as confirmation to follow the dolphin.

\--

Sapnap was bored. Constantly bored. He lived in this cave, away from his friends, and people rarely visited him! What was he supposed to  _ do  _ all day? 

He was so relieved when one of his dolphins reported that there was a visitor. Finally!

The one thing he was  _ not  _ expecting was for the visitor to be so- so-

_ So fucking adorable! _

He excitedly swam over, two of his dolphins following him, “Hello!”

The stranger flushed red, “U-uh, hi? U-um, your.. Majesty?”

Sapnap laughed, “No, call me Sapnap- that’s my name.”

“O-oh! Um, yeah, okay Sapnap! I-I’m Karl by the way.”

Sapnap gave a satisfied grin. It had been so long since anybody had called him by his name, considering his dolphins only called him  _ your majesty,  _ and George and Dream were probably making out in the Atlantic Ocean. 

“So, what did you need, Karl?” 

Karl frowned for a second, “Man, now I feel kinda rude. Um, well, I need a dolphin. I need to go help my friends but they’re too far away to get there in time without a dolphin.”

Sapnap nodded. This was normally what people asked for - a dolphin to go places faster. Although there  _ are  _ other sea animals, dolphins are some of the fastest to get through the waters.

“Alright then, do you have anything to offer?”

Karl frowned, “Um.. I could owe you a favor. From me or one of my friends.”

Sapnap got an idea, what if he-

“A favor? Well… how about a date for later?” 

Sapnap relished in the pink flush that spread around Karl’s cheeks as the other merman fumbled over his words.

“I-I, Um! Wh-what?”

Sapnap snickered, “Well, for  _ now,  _ I’ll take some interest.. How about a kiss?”

“What-  _ why?!”  _

“Well, you’re pretty cute, and interesting. Come on, you’re asking for a dolphin. I’m offered gems and hands in marriage for these. And all I’m asking for is one little kiss.  _ Please?” _

Sapnap gave the  _ best  _ seal-puppy eyes he could, making the other flush even pinker.

“I-I  _ guess  _ it’d be okay..” 

Sapnap grinned and came closer to the ginger, softly grabbing his chin, “Really?”

Karl’s jaw dropped, “U-uh, y-yes!”

Sapnap moved in to close the gap in between their mouths, softly kissing the gray-eyed merman. 

There was no tongue, only soft connecting between the two mermen.

Karl wasn’t sure how long they had been kissing, but it felt like an eternity but also only two seconds.

When Sapnap finally stepped away, Karl’s ears were pink.

“I-I should get going!”

“Alright,” Sapnap chuckled, “Take the same dolphin that brought you here.”

Karl nodded, swiftly swimming out of the cave.

“Make sure to come back after saving your friends for that date!”

Sapnap could almost see Karl’s ears turn  _ even  _ pinker. Finally, something to look forward to. 

**[my own art that this was based off haha]**

****


End file.
